Sleep Soundly and Drive Carefully
"Sleep Soundly and Drive Carefully" is a song by 404 off of his twelfth studio album, Butchazarkagan. The song contains a false-ending followed by a quiet flute and organ instrumental. This instrumental ends in a jump-scare, with the final bit of the song being very loud and screamed, and containing more false-endings. Lyrics Well, what would you say if I said You can go and fuck yourself and die in a ditch Jump off of a building, you can get yourself killed The world would be a better place if you were not here I could sleep a little better if you'd jump on a spear Well, I've only felt terrible 'cause you are alive Everything you've done, it makes me want you to die You do not regret that this has been a huge lie So I hope you can't fuckin' get to sleep at night! I hope you drown in your bathtub in the morning at six! I hope you drown in the sea when you drive your car off a bridge! I wanna make ya burn, watch ya burn down! I wanna make ya burn, watch ya burn down! I wanna make ya burn, watch ya burn down! I wanna make ya burn, watch ya burn down! I wanna make ya burn, watch ya burn down! I wanna make ya burn, watch ya burn down! You left me like you didn't care and fucked me over hard You didn't let me speak before I had a chance to start God, I wish when I was drivin' I had crashed the car I cannot go any lower than you have set the bar I wanna make ya burn, watch ya burn down! I wanna make ya burn, watch ya burn down! It's like I didn't even matter to you What did I do to deserve what you have put me through? I may have let my anger burst out, but I really want you to be fine on your own I only wish that I could be there too God, what I'd give to only have a conversation with you But it's something that I'll never get again Something that I could only have back when we were friends DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! FUCKIN' DIE! DIE! I WANT YOU TO DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! DIE! I WANT YOU TO DIE! You reduced me to this, you reduced me to shit I WANT YOU TO DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! You took all I had, and you threw it away I WANT YOU TO DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! You're dead to me now, so I hope that you'll die DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! Yeah! DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN' DIE! Category:Songs